puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship
}}The is the secundary tag team championship in the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion. that is contested in the junior heavyweight division. "IWGP" is the acronym of NJPW's governing body, the International Wrestling Grand Prix. The title was introduced on August 8, 1998, at a NJPW live event. The IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship is not the only tag team title contested for in NJPW; the IWGP Tag Team Championship is also sanctioned by NJPW. According to NJPW's official website, the Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship is listed as an "IWGP Jr. Tag Class", while the IWGP Tag Team Championship is considered an "IWGP Heavy Weight Class". The title is contested for by junior heavyweight wrestlers; the weight-limit for the title is 100 kg (220 lb). Overview Title changes happen mostly at NJPW-promoted events. The inaugural champions were Shinjiro Otani and Tatsuhito Takaiwa, who defeated Dr. Wagner Jr. and Koji Kanemoto on August 8, 1998, in the finals of a tournament. The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin), a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) tag team, defeated then-reigning champions No Limit (Tetsuya Naito and Yujiro) on January 4, 2009, at Wrestle Kingdom III. Their reign lasted until July 5, 2009, when they were defeated by Apollo 55 (Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi) at a live event. During that time, they had three successful defenses; two were held by TNA due to a pre-existing relationship and an agreement with NJPW. Their first defense in TNA, a rematch against No Limit, occurred on March 31, 2009, at the tapings of their weekly television program TNA Impact!. On April 19, 2009, they made their second, and last, defense in TNA at the Lockdown pay-per-view event in a Three Way Tornado Tag Team Six Sides of Steel cage match against No Limit and The Latin American Xchange (Hernandez and Homicide). Title history Combined reigns By team By wrestler Gallery |-| Gallery= IWGPjrtagold.jpg|Original belt design Iwgpjrtag2ndesign.jpg|The second design of the belt IWGPjrtag2version.jpg|The third design of the belt |-| Champions= otanitakaiwa.jpg|Shinjiro Otani and Tatsuhito Takaiwa kashiwagnerjr.jpg|Dr. Wagner Jr. and Kendo Kashin sasukeliger.jpg|The Great Sasuke and Jushin Thunder Liger kanemototanaka.jpg|Koji Kanemoto and Minoru Tanaka ligertanaka.jpg|Jushin Thunder Liger and Minoru Tanaka kikuchikanemaru.jpg|Tsuyoshi Kikuchi and Yoshinobu Kanemaru ligerkanemoto.jpg|Jushin Thunder Liger and Koji Kanemoto dragonman.jpg|American Dragon and Curry Man kanemotoinoue.jpg|Koji Kanemoto and Wataru Inoue gotominoru.jpg|Hirooki Goto and Minoru samuraitaguchi.jpg|El Samurai and Ryusuke Taguchi gedojado.jpg|Gedo and Jado togomichinoku.jpg|Dick Togo and Taka Michinoku akiraliger.jpg|Akira and Jushin Thunder Liger devittminoru.jpg|Prince Devitt and Minoru naitoyujiro.jpg|Tetsuya Naito and Yujiro shelleysabin.jpg|Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin devitttaguchi.jpg|Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi samuraikanemoto.jpg|El Samurai and Koji Kanemoto omegaibushi.jpg|Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi richardsromero.jpg|Davey Richards and Rocky Romero ligertiger.jpg|Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask IV koslovromero.jpg|Alex Koslov and Rocky Romero taichitaka.jpg|Taichi and Taka Michinoku Youngbucks6.jpg|Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson shelleykushida2.jpg|Alex Shelley and KUSHIDA redragon.jpg|Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly Berettaromero2.jpg|Rocky Romero and Beretta sydalricochet.jpg|Matt Sydal and Ricochet suzukiguniwgpjrtag2.jpg|Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Taichi Funkyfutureiwgp.jpg|Ryusuke Taguchi and Ricochet Shoyoiwgp.jpg|Sho and Yoh KanemaruDesperadoIWGP.jpg|Yoshinobu Kanemaru and El Desperado BUSHIShingoIWGP.jpg|BUSHI and Shingo Takagi IshimoriPhantasmoiwgp.jpg|Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo Category:Championships Category:NJPW Championships